


Entre flertes e traduções

by Katsudon_TaskForceYOI, TheoKobayashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Furry, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, a lua me traiu, alle is done, daddyxbaby, foi na tasque-le forte que eu te conheci, maricruz é muito burra, nerd e popular, novela mexicana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI/pseuds/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi
Summary: tá todo mundo com tesão nessa porra





	1. Uma troca de olhares

Capítulo 01: A troca de olhares

 

Theo Otávio era um menininho muito lindo e sofrido no seu High School, todos morriam de inveja de sua personalidade simpática e amável. Ele era muito estudioso, saindo com fama de "nerd" e furry entre os corredores. 

Ele tentava não ligar para isso, amarrou seu cabelo cacheado, brilhante e cheiroso num coque frouxo e foi para a escola.

Até que um dia ele conheceu Maria Renata, uma estudante transferida e misteriosa que o encarava sempre. 

 


	2. Uma troca de matérias

Maria Renata era uma estudante transferida do Colégio Marista de Curitiba. Era uma garota de olhar misterioso, porém encantador, quase como uma armadilha para os homens desavisados. Seus cabelos escuros balançavam com o vento daquela manhã, eram esvoaçantes, belos, brilhosos e cheirosos. Todos a olhavam e morriam com seus encantos.

Porém, Maria Renata tinha apenas olhares para um ser que não tinha muita coisa extraordinária, um ser de cabelo de ninho que dormia nas aulas.


	3. O primeiro contato

Hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula após as férias e Theo acordou feliz, pois iria reencontrar sua melhor amiga, Alessandra del Bairro. Mal esperava a hora chegar para comentar sobre todas as fanfics furry que tinha lido no verão. 

Ultimamente andava preocupado com Alessandra, a mesma gostava demais de uma tristeza e desgracença. Aquele angst fudido mesmo e sua maior diversão era assistir a tarde é sua, balanço geral, criminal minds e vídeos de psicopatas. A garota lia sobre canibais e achava isso o maior barro e apesar de incentivar os gostos da sua bff, era sempre bom dar uma mudada não é? Quem sabe uma leitura sobre a história de amor entre uma raposa e um cervo? Ah, romances proibidos eram seus preferidos.

Chegou no colégio, conversou com sua amiguinha e sentou-se no lugar de sempre, sentindo as costas queimarem com o peso de um olhar. Virou o corpo para encontrar quem fazia isso, porém não achou ninguém... Ficou decepcionado, esperava que certas orbes escuras estivessem o observando.

\- Oxe, Theo. Que cara é essa? Parece até que Hannibal foi cancelada. - Alessandra se pronunciou.

\- Deus me livre, Alê. Nem fale nessa possibilidade que o meu coração até para. - Interrompeu seu desenho para olhar em direção a amiga tamanho absurdo que saiam daqueles lábios rosados.

\- O que foi então? - Então o rosto da beta se iluminou da pior maneira que Theo conhecia muito bem, já sentia a provocação chegando.

\- Tá pensando numa certa alfinha, não é seu safado? 

\- Ai para! Você sabe que ela nunca gostaria de ter algo comigo.

\- Menino, você já se olhou no espelho? É só colocar aquela calça que eu te dei e quando a Renata ver essas coxas ela vai querer meter esse nó aí sem pensar duas vezes.

\- ALESSANDRA, PARA! ONDE VOCÊ APRENDEU ESSAS COISAS? - disse com o rosto em chamas, sentia falta de quando a beta era tão inocente como uma criança. 

\- É porque você não vê como ela te olha, deixa de ser bobo menino.

O papo foi interrompido pelo professor que acabou com aquela putaria e começou a aula de matemática que ninguém entendeu porra nenhuma.

xxx

Quando terminava de pôr seus livros no armário sua mente lhe trouxa a lembrança de sua crush no refeitório. Mais cedo ela estava reunida com seu melhor amigo, Alexandre Mercedes Luís. Rumores de que ele possuía uma relação de "Daddy e Baby" com um ômega por aí, mas não tinha certeza, aquela escola era cheia de fofocas.

Os dois eram tão baixinhos, mas tão _intimidadores_... 

Ah, Theo às vezes imaginava se os rumores sobre Renata eram verdadeiros. Se ela dormia com todos da escola... Não! Se negava a acreditar em tais suspeitas maldosas, sabia que no fundo ela era bondosa e amável. Por debaixo de sua jaqueta de couro e aparência agressiva, era uma boa pessoa.

Um dia desses a viu fazendo carinho num gatinho - não que ele fosse stalker e estivesse perseguindo ela ou algo do tipo, foi por pura coincidência - e seu coração se derreteu imediatamente. A partir daí, se pegava imaginando como seria os dois juntos. Uma relação proibida entre o nerd e a popular, nada nunca visto por todos os autores de fanfic.

Voltava para casa carregando seus livros pesados, quando acabou tropeçando e tudo caiu no chão. Percebeu que sua queda não havia sido natural, mas colocaram um pé na sua frente. Olhou para cima e encontrou uns quatro meninos babacas que enchiam o seu saco diariamente naquela escola, eram todos alfas babacas e desde que havia rejeitado o "líder" deles, o grupo todo ficava zoando de si. Sem falar nas investidas constantes que tinha que lidar.

Tinha a vontade de gritar "VAI TOMAR NO CU", mas toda a sua coragem evaporava quando as mãos daqueles homens tocavam em seu corpo. 

\- Olha só o que temos aqui, o ômegazinho.

\- Me dá licença, Jão-Justino Lazarento.

\- Não até você sair comigo. - disse, botando a mão ao lado de sua cara, o encurralando entre a parede. 

\- E-Eu já disse não, Jão... - sussurrou fracamente.

\- O que você disse? - Pegou no queixo do ômega, bruto. O apertando e Theo queria chorar, como sairia daquela situação? - Como ousa me rejeitar novamente, todos os ômegas dessa escola morreriam para sair comigo.

Meu deus o corredor estava completamente vazio, cadê os alunos dessa escola, meu deus?

\- Solta ele, seu babaca! - Uma voz disse atrás de Jão-Justino, puxando o ombro do mesmo e era nada mais, nada menos que Renata Maricruz. 

\- Renata! - Os olhos de Jean* ficaram trêmulos em apreensão por alguns segundos, mas rapidamente voltou para sua pose de machão intimidador - É melhor não se meter onde não foi chamada, ou então...

\- Ou então o que, seu merda? Eu te desço o cacete, larga o Theo! - Ela-Ela sabia o seu nome, mas como? Estava tão surpreso que nem ao menos percebeu que ela havia usado sua voz de alfa. 

\- Você vai se arrepender disso, Maricruz! - O tal Lazarento deu um passo para frente como se fosse bater na sua alfa (O que? Sua? O que estava pensando? Concentre-se Theo!), mas Renata foi mais rápida, sem paciência para quem estava começando e deu-lhe um soco na cara feia que Jão sentia tanto orgulho.

Não parando por aí, Alexandre Mercedes Luís desferiu um chute na barriga de um dos seguidores do Lazarento que vinham por trás de Renata e os arrastou para "descer o pau", como costumavam dizer para esses alfas que enchiam o saco do povo.

\- Ei... Você está bem? - Olhou para cima e jurou para Deus que naquele momento escutou a mesma música que as protagonistas de dorama ouviam quando encontravam seu macho desejado.

 

 

Continua.................................................

 

 


	4. Dupla de Três

Por um momento, Theo Otávio ficou paralisado no chão. Poderia ser tanto o choque pela putariada que acabou de acontecer em sua frente ou pelo fato de sua crush da vida estar em sua frente, estendendo a mão para ele. Corpos daqueles valentões se estendiam no chão após os golpes desferidos por aqueles seres de cabelo brilhantes, tão brilhantes que parecia que haviam saído de um comercial de produtos capilares. Talvez a sociedade girasse em torno de cabelos.

\- A-Ah! Estou bem, obrigado. - Theo pegou na mão de Maria Renata López e se levantou, um tanto trêmulo. Theo tinha esse problema com timidez, só faltava o garoto desmaiar naquele momento, mas seus pensamentos eram tomados pelo toque em seu ombro. Vinha de alguns centímetros abaixo, mas ainda era uma mão forte no seu ombro. Era nada mais nada menos que Alexandre Mercedes Luís com sua jaqueta de couro mais lisa que a carteira de quem escreve esse capítulo,

\- Você deu sorte, hein ômega? - Alexandre falou em um tom jocoso. Deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Theo, que ainda estava meio paralisado com tudo aquilo. - Vê se volta tenta voltar acompanhado, viu?

\- Eu sei me virar, obrigado. - Theo respondia no mesmo tom. Por mais que fosse uma bolinha de nervosismo, sua visão de bad boys de gangue não era lá a melhor, ainda mais quando aquele ser humano pequeno o mandava tomar cuidado. Quem era ele para mandar Theo Otávio tomar cuidado? Será que ele ao menos tinha força para o encarar?

(Sim, Alexandre tinha força para levantar Theo no colo e sair correndo se pudesse).

Mas todos aqueles questionamentos fúteis iam embora quando seu olhar voltava para Maria Renata López. Ele podia jurar que seu cio poderia entrar em funcionamento a qualquer momento só por causa daquela tensão sexual. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia um pimentão estragado, até bateu um calorzinho.

\- Aquele Jão-Justino Lazarento, acha que pode sair por as pessoas só porque a família tem dinheiro. - A voz de sua crush alfa parecia revoltada. Ela estava preocupada com ele? Era isso mesmo? O coraçãozinho de Theo derretia cada vez mais. - Acho que eles não vão acordar tão cedo, mas ainda assim acho que devemos te acompanhar na volta.

Acompanhar. Lado a lado. Maria Renata López ao lado de Theo, andando juntos e possivelmente de mãos dadas.

Andar de mãos dadas era obsceno.

A ideia de andar de mãos dadas com Maria Renata López era algo que fazia Theo chegar em um nível de nervosismo tão intenso que sua primeira reação como ômega era simplesmente sair correndo na velocidade de Usain Bolt até sua casa, que não era tão longe assim.

No momento que fechou a porta da casa, soltou um BERRO daqueles que deixar qualquer um surdo.

 

xxx

 

\- E então ele saiu correndo. - Maria Renata López falou ao se sentar em um caixote de madeira. Aquele lugar que se reuniam era um lugar um tanto misterioso, assim como a aura exterior dela. Era um galpão industrial de garotos descolados e revoltados com o sistema - E deixou umas folhas caírem no chão também.

\- Ele parece uma criança assustada. - Alexandre Mercedes Luís deu um trago em seu cigarro de palha. Parecia um homem de respeito, um cara que você olhava e tinha medo. Na verdade você olhava e pensava que era um ser inofensivo, mas aí era só provocar que o baixinho invocado partia para o diálogo (também conhecido como seus punhos). - Embora parecesse que ele não foi muito bem com a minha cara.

\- Olha, com esse olhar emburrado você não atrai muita gente também, Alexandre. - Aquela voz era de Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves, outra integrante da gangue das pessoas iradas que usavam jaquetas de couro lindíssimas - A gente pode melhorar isso com um pouco de sorvete!

\- Você quer me fazer morrer de disenteria por três dias seguidos? - O alfa invocado apagou o objeto tragável em formato cilíndrico em suas mãos - Não tem nada de errado com meu rosto.

\- Santo Cristo, não comecem a brigar agora! Eu não sei o que fazer com isso - Maria Renata López exclamou, se levantando daquele caixote com toda a indignação possível. Também era uma alfa invocada. Por mais que fosse um Sasuke da vida, aquela pessoa fria e quieta, por dentro era um bolinho de arroz que desenvolvia sentimentos por um ser ordinário.

Ambos olharam para Maria Renata López, que estava surpreendentemente corada. A alfa de coração frio e gélido, dos boatos de quem pegava todos, estava mostrando seus sentimentos reais oficiais, bro. As nuvens saiam, o sol entrava.

[ Fazia sol, Bro. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ylyi_t5Dkk)

 

xxx

 

\- ALESSANDRA DEL BAIRRO ATENDE ESSA MERDA DE TELEFONE! - Theo Otávio continuava a gritar dentro de casa, mas dessa vez com o telefone em seu rosto, tentando ligar para sua querida amiga, que atendia depois de alguns minutos, talvez meia hora. 40 minutos. - Por que você demorou muito pra atender? Eu tô desesperado!

\- Ei, calma ai, eu estava lendo literatura alternativa de Hannibal - A voz de Alessandra del Bairro soava calma, ainda não entendendo a gravidade da situação. - O que aconteceu para você estar desse jeito?

E assim Theo Otávio iniciou seu longo monólogo, sua voz emocionada falando de forma cantarolada por conta de seu sotaque de agroboy matogrossense. Falando sobre como foi seu primeiro encontro cara a cara com sua futura alfa, sua futura marida, a futura mãe alfa de seus filhos-- Talvez Theo estivesse delirando demais enquanto falava, nem percebendo que as horas passavam muito rápido. E que estava de noite.

E que Theo falou tanto sem parar como sempre fazia.

-...E ai eu saí correndo! Eu senti como se meu cio estivesse perto!

\- Eu estou com medo de perguntar a sensação porque quero ficar longe dessas relações que envolvam genitais. E ai? O que vai fazer?

\- Como assim o que vou fazer!? Alê, se eu chegar mais perto dela eu acho que morro na hora!

\- Vamos com calma, amigo. Pode ser um sinal dos deuses, que sua Alfinha está começando a notar sua presença. Tenho certeza que foi aquela calça agarrada que a gente comprou.

\- Por favor, não vamos começar a falar da minha bunda de novo. Ela deve ter feito aquilo apenas… Apenas para ajudar. Ela parecia uma heroína, sabe? Bem forte assim, chegou socando o Jão-Justino Lazarento com uma força! Magina ela segurando a pessoa com força assim e--

-...Por favor, não me descreva seus sonhos eróticos, já me basta as coisas que os garotos falam durante a aula de biologia. Nem todos, aquele Lord Victor Ivanovich III parece uma pessoa muito legal.

\- Então alguém também tem um crush, no gringo ainda! - Theo BERROU, talvez um tanto alto demais. Suas cordas vocais pareciam ter uma capacidade desumana. - Ai, conta mais!

\- Vai se fuder. - Alessandra sentiu seu rosto corar ao ouvir aquilo. Não podia negar que a voz de Lord Victor fosse tão maravilhosa aos seus ouvidos, cada sílaba do alfabeto cirílico falado por ele era um dia a menos na vida dela. - Não é nada pessoal assim, é só o idioma.

\- Aham, sei. Te conheço menina, toda semana você aparece falando que está aprendendo uma língua nova no Duolingo. Amanhã a gente se fala, tô precisando tirar um ronco.

Ambos se despediam mandando bons sonhos para ambos, assim como mandavam mensagens e corações. Emojis de macaco também estavam incluídos, brincavam de ser momolados da forma mais cursed possível.

O noite chegava e colocava todos os babys para nanar, inclusive uma certa pessoa misteriosa…

 

xxx

 

\- Bom dia, alunos. - Psora Paulina Montenegro entrava na sala de aula com um rosto de quem só queria paz. Seu corpo estava dolorido pelas intensas sessões de crossfit que havia feito ontem - Eu espero que vocês tenham feito a lição. Também espero que tenham lido a mensagem que enviei no grupo falando das duplas do trabalho.

Mas claro, ninguém olhou. Então todo mundo pegou o celular (mesmo que fosse proibido) e olharam. Os alunos se entreolharam, principalmente nossos personagens principais.

Maria Renata López tinha a sorte muito cagada de cair com seu parceiro Alexandre Mercedes Luís, enquanto Alessandra del Bairro caiu com seu crush internacional, Lord Victor, Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves iria com Paty Maionese Gonçalvez.

E aí temos Theo Otávio, o nerd conhecido pelos seus furries e ai talvez as pessoas tivessem medo dele por isso, embora negasse tudo. A sala era composta por estudantes em número ímpar, alguém ia acabar indo sozinho.

Nesse cara era Theo Otávio, um dos nossos protagonistas fudidos. Nosso ômega, nosso querido ser apaixonado por uma (1), uma alfinha que sentava logo atrás.

Só de pensar nisso seu rostinho ficava vermelho de novo.

Porém, uma voz do fundo da sala saía com calma. Era a voz que fazia seu coraçãozinho bater.

\- Ô psora, pode dupla de três? - Era Maria Renata López, levantando a mão para fazer aquela pergunta sem ironia mesmo. Mesmo mesmo, na maciota.

Psora Paulina só queria enfiar a cabeça na terra como um avestruz, mas, para não se estressar mais, concordou com a sugestão. E Alexandre Mercedes Luís estava de cara com aquela situação que provavelmente pediu para não estar.

 

Fazer trabalho juntos.

Se juntarem na biblioteca, lerem livros lado a lado, escrevendo.

As reações de Theo Otávio eram maravilhosos. Quando ria, gritava, quando estava nervoso, chorava.

Quando estava vermelho, quase explodindo de tanta tensão sexual, sua reação era correr em direção a janela do prédio e cometer o ato de defenestração.

 

**defenestrar**

_verbo_

  1. 1.
  2. _transitivo direto_
  3. atirar (alguém ou algo) janela afora, violentamente.



 

Pela sorte, a sala estava em um andar não muito alto e Theo Otávio pode apreciar a grama e seus pensamento sobre sua alfa. Era um garoto estranho com gente esquisita.

Aquela seria uma aventura.

 


	5. Tesão generalizado na biblioteca parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tá todo mundo com tesão nessa porra

Capítulo 05: Tesão generalizado na biblioteca parte 1

 

 

Theo Otávio Narvaes continuava com sua crise existencial olhando para a grama verde, tentando ignorar as duas presenças marcantes ao lado e sua terrível vontade de dar. Se remexia um pouco desconfortável em seu assento com a lubrificação saindo de sua entrada.

Só estar perto da Maria Renata López lhe deixava com vontade de sentar seu bumbum guloso (e virgem) naquele nó que apostava ser mais grosso que uma latinha de Pepsi. Seu coração não aguentava de adrenalina e o suor descia levemente pela testa do ômega.

 _My pussy taste like pepsi cola, quer provar da fonte?_ Se perguntava em pensamento.

Renata estava completamente alheia às reações que causava no seu crush, pensava em experiências traumáticas de seu passado conturbado. Só ela entendia sua dor, o sentimento de ser abandonada, o vazio que tomava conta de seu ser, você não sabe o que ela passou. Alexandre Mercedes Luís lhe lançava um olhar julgador de “Por que fez isso depois de tudo que aconteceu com você?”

Mas ele não poderia entender, não quando se amava alguém como Renata Maricruz amava o ômega, Theo Otávio Narvaes. A alfa era muito cara de pau por pedir dupla de três - _depois do acontecido -_ porém ao ver seu ômegazinho todo sozinho, precisando fazer aquele exercício extenso, não pensou duas vezes! O Me, Myself and I no trabalho de escola teria que ficar para outro dia, pois seus ômega precisava de si. Agora era Alfa de Família.

Mas, porém, _cunt_ udo, entretanto, todavia… Antes de ingressar nessa escola, teve outra… (escola)

_**Flashback on**_

_Alice Sánchez Elizalde. Este era o nome de sua senpai, dois anos mais velha e veterana na sua antiga escolinha._

_Todos tinham admiração por ela, pois era muito talentosa e híbrido de coelho e não importa quem passasse por ali iria se encantar por suas orelhinhas peludas. Um dia ela olhou para Maria Renata quando a mesma era apenas uma alfa minguadinha e sem sal, sem sua jaqueta de couro inseparável ou seus BBAFF (Best Bad Alphas Friends Forever)._

_Ou seja, não tinha confiança alguma._

_Só uma crush fudida por sua senpai. Um dia a tal Alice Sánchez Elizalde foi ajudar uma Renata tímida com sua lição de inglês, muito difícil. E pasmem…………… Pegou em sua mão._

_A partir aí começou a história de amor que você assiste em uma sessão da tarde que se respeite. Sex and the city, sem o sex ou city, pois era uma adolescente e morava na roça, mas tudo bem. Roça o knot nela que ela gosta._

_Porém no primeiro encontro das duas, a garota sumiu. Desapareceu, evaporou e lhe deixou na mão em todos os projetos em dupla das aulas de inglês._

_Traumatizando Maria Renata López para todo o sempre. Levou um toco no coração e o total descaso da namorada, pois depois de meses lhe enviou uma mensagem de texto terminando tudo._

_Sofreu, sofreu e chorou. BERRO, só desejava gritar “CHUPA MEU PEITO!” bem alto, mas sua mãe lhe bateria. Renata era fraca, fraca demais. Faltava chupar cus, faltava tomar whey, faltava_ **_ódio_ ** _._

_Iria pegar esse ódio e transformar em sucesso. Seria a Beyoncé dos alfas, mostraria a ela o que tinha perdido. Sairia da roça e um dia poderia dizer “Que eu vim da roça, mas venci na vida”._

_Foi justamente nessa época que conheceu Alexandre Mercedes Luís e Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves. Os dois mais pareciam com dois deuses, a personificação da Harley-Davidson, a definição de sugar daddy, os dominadores que onde havia cu eles estavam comendo._

_O daddy mor lhe estendeu a mão e disse: “Levanta a cabeça, princesa, senão a coroa cai.”_

_Então sentou naquela motoca envenenada, saiu da cidade para nunca mais voltar._

_Pois mañana es para siempre._

_*flashback off*_

xxx

Alexandre Mercedes Luís estava mais cansado do que explicar o porquê do Bolsonaro ser um lixo para o garoto de direita, capitalista e imaturo de sua turma. Não tinha nem forças para ser a vela da “dupla de três” em que se encontrava, mais inútil que um peido pra dentro. Letícia fazia o trabalho longe de si e não tinha ninguém para conversar/desabafar/chorar suas pitanguinhas.

Na verdade o motoqueiro alfa selvagem se sentia _sozinho._ Já molhou muito sua salsicha, era muito cachorro mesmo, daqueles que diriam para uma pobre ômega “Quer romance? Compra um livro porra, aqui é só pentada violenta ô caralho”. Porém estava cansado dessa vida de balada, procurava alguém para somar, pra dividir o brigadeiro, ficar em casa de conchinha vendo patinação artística e ser a própria inspiração para Sosseguei de Jorge e Matheus. Não comentava sobre esse seu lado para ninguém, mas era isso o que sentia, não poderia evitar nem se quisesse…

Será que algum dia encontraria alguém perfeitinho para si? Que fosse bonito, legal, inteligente e fizesse a chuca? Pedia por tão pouco.

Foi neste instante que sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso. Olhou para a Psora Paula Montenegro Torres, se ela o pegasse lendo putaria gay mais uma vez durante a aula ia lhe estrupiar todo. Entretanto a professora estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Estes que envolviam um certo professor de Educação Física e um sessão agressiva de crossfit. Aí que delícia, digo, que absurdo.

 _“Ai quase fui pega no flagra por essa capitã Paty Maionese Gonçalves. Eu disse pro Marcelo Gregório Augusto que se encontrar perto do clube de voleibol não ia sair boa coisa, mas nããão… Preciso ser mais cuidadosa.”_ Pensava a professora.

Vendo que estava vendo a morte da bezerra, Alexandre tomou coragem de pegar seu celularzinho e olhar a mensagem e estranhou de imediato. Vinha de um número desconhecido e sua desconfiança já começou a atacar mais forte que o saque da Patrícia Gonçalves.

Número desconhecido:

[Oi, daddy! <3 A partir de hoje eu serei o seu baby, que tal?] 

[Spank me] 

Como tudo na vida pode piorar, logo após essa… Declaração, veio uma foto. Era uma fotografia de gatinhos, cachorrinhos fofinhos? NÃO, era uma bunda (muito bonita por sinal, mas isso não vem ao caso).

você: 

[qUE] 

[tá loko porra] 

[olha só peste, eu não gosto dessas relações não hein, esse negócio de daddy kink tá muito ultrapassado, isso é tão 2016] 

Número desconhecido: 

[ain daddy, que malvado com seu baby!] 

[não importa se é ultrapassado ou não, importa é se o meu cu tá piscando e ele pisca por você, Alexandre Mercedes Luís e muito mesmo >///<] 

[Você prefere que eu te chame de… _Painho_ ?] 

Nisso o coração de painho, quer dizer, Alexandre Mercedes Luís parou! N-Nunca havia parado pra pensar se gostaria disso. Tipo, não era americano sentir prazer ao ouvir “daddy” durante o vucuvucu, já _painho…_

Depois de dois minutos de uma crise existencial onde Alexandre se perguntava em que ponto de sua vida teria errado - nunca teve daddy issues e agora isto! - seu celular vibrou novamente e esse pensamento foi lançado para as cucuias, pois o Baby Mistério (sim, foi assim que salvou o nome do dito cujo), o enviou outra mídia e dessa vez era um vídeo pra lá de provocante. Agora sabia que seu admirador era um menino, pois APARECEU UM PINTO ALI, meu deus e suas próprias calças começavam a apertar.

você: 

[já volto] 

\- Psora Paulina Montenegro! - chamou.

\- Hum?

\- Posso ir no banheiro?

\- Oxe, só vai menino, não precisa se mijar na minha aula não. - disse abanando a mão, o expulsando.

Nisso, Alexandre Mercedes Luís saiu praticamente correndo em direção ao banheiro resolver seu probleminha. Aquele Baby Mistério ainda daria muito trabalho e sequer notou  um par de olhos o observando dentro da biblioteca.

número desconhecido: 

[Boa punheta, daddy!] 

xxx

Alle olhava Maria Renata Lópes e Theo Otávio Narvaes, pensando bem os dois se mereciam pois eram dois frouxas. Se amavam, mas ficavam numa glicose anal fora de sua compreensão, num chove e não molha do caralho. Se aquilo fosse uma fanfic já estariam no terceiro filho.

Já havia aconselhado Theo Otávio Narvaes que o segredo era falar logo “FODE ESS CU PORRA” e não perder tempo, mas ele nunca escutava tamanha timidez. Só o tempo vai dizer quando que vai sair o lacre daquele cu, uma hora vai ter que sair não é possível.

Porém teria que se concentrar na sua própria situação atual. Veja bem, não era muito bem um problema, é só que esse gringo lhe causava uma sensação pra lá de estranha e não gostava nem um pouco disso, eu hein onde já se viu saiu lá do país dele pra fazer com que ela escute aquele sotaque que UI, arrepia tudo. Pior que um asmr de dormir.

Lord Victor Ivanovich III não era tão ruim assim - na verdade nem um pouco, era uma delícia, aquela pele branquinha e rosada que dá vontade de morder e epa - porém era melhor se concentrar nas lições da Psora, estava atolada até o cu de notificações de fanfics e duolingo, não tinha tempo para essas coisas.

Até que Lord Victor III balançou os cabelos lindos, brilhantes e cheirosos que BERRAVAM “ômega” na capacidade vocal de Theo, o que significa muita coisa e olhe lá.

\- Que bom estar reunido com você aqui, Lady Alessandra Do Barro. - Ele lhe lançou um olhar que não seria inocente nem aqui, nem na China. Hipnotizando com seus lábeos rosados e beijáveis.

\- É Del Bairro, mas sim. - disse, tentando se proteger dos feromônios do mesmo - É bom.

\- ÓH! - Alessandra Del Bairro virou a assustada para o lado, parecia mais o gemidão do zap, mal sabia que era Lord Victor Ivanovich III e suas táticas de sedução. - Você gosta de Hannibal?

Olhou para seu caderno que estava escrito “EU AMO HANNIBAL” com vários coraçõezinhos e hannigram ao redor.

\- Gosto sim. - Ai como era difícil, poderia ser o melhor gringo desse mundo que não seria fácil lidar com essa aí.

\- Humm. Eu não sou canibal, mas… - O estrangeiro disse enquanto se aproximava, baixo e rouco com todo o seu sotaque carregado com uma dose de sedução. - Eu não me importaria de comer você.

Alessandra Del Bairro ficou deveras confusa. Se encontrava quente, seu rosto em chamas e por mais que achasse a proposta tentadora, não sabia se ele dizia no sentido de genitais colidindo, vrau vrau frenético ou era uma confissão e ele estava tentado a praticar canibalismo. Antes que Victor pudesse beijá-la, um BERRO foi dado que poderia ser escutado em todo páis.

\- ALESSANDRA DEL BAIRRO SOCORRO! - Maria Renata Lópes gritou. - THEO OTÁVIO LÓPES, DIGO, THEO OTÁVIO NORVAES DESMAIOU.

 


	6. Tesão generalizado na biblioteca parte 2

Antes que Alessandra del Bairro pudesse dar um beijo em seu Crush Internacional™, seu grande amigo, companheiro, furry e degenerado Theo Otávio Narvaes foi a empata foda de seu momento amor e alegria. Ela xingou o garoto em sua cabeça por algum tempo, mas não podia negar que ficou preocupada ao saber que ele havia desmaiado.

\- Co-Como assim ele desmaiou?! Ele tava passando mal? Era pressão baixa de novo? O Camboy favorito dele estava online? – Alessandra del Bairro soltava as palavras como uma metralhadora de tão rápida que estava, seria ela a sucessora de Eminem no cenário do rap? Ou será que ela seria a próxima Rap Monster do KPOP?

\- Ele simplesmente começou a exalar um puta cheiro forte de Strognoff de frango e desma— Você disse camboy? – Maria Renata Lópes respondeu a quase todas aquelas perguntas, ficando um tanto incrédula com a última pergunta, mas relevou como as ondas do mar levavam conchinhas que você pisava e machucava o pé – De qualquer jeito, vamos logo avisar a secretaria!

E aquela foi uma jornada do novo trio parada dura. Uma alfa desesperada e preocupada com a saúde de seu ômegazinho neneni, uma beta procurando respostas e se remoendo pelo seu amigo empata foda dando mancada justo no seu parágrafo de plot progression e um Lord Victor Ivanovich III muito enojado pelo simples fato de _Stronogonoff de Frango_ existir. Porra, era um prato da sua terra, a Grande Mãe Russia, sendo estragado por esses brasileiros louquíssimos.

As vezes Lord Victor Ivanovich III se arrependia de ter escutado aquele _Come to Brazil_ enquanto fazia sua corrida matinal em cima de seu urso e procurava por informações sobre intercâmbio.

Não demorava muito para o trio chegar na biblioteca e encontrarem uma ambulância levando o pobre corpinho de 1,59 de Theo Otávio Narvaes, desmaiado e com a línguinha de fora. O cheiro de Strogonoff de Frango era tão forte, mas tão forte que até Lord Victor Ivanovich III desmaiava de tanto desgosto, eventualmente sendo puxado pelas pernas até a ambulância. Vários estudantes e professores estavam envolta daquele ambiente caótico que estava presente. Mas você leitor, você imagina como e porque Theo Otávio Narvaes entrou nessa situação.

**[A cena pausa e Theo entra na frente, devidamente recuperado]**

_\- Você provavelmente está se perguntando como adentrei nessa situação— e se não, meu pau na mão. Tudo começou no mesmo dia que Psora Paulina nos deu o trabalho.................._

_\+ flashback do mesmo dia on+_

\- Uhm, cê tá bem rapaixx? – Renata perguntava da forma mais carioca a Alexandre Mercedes Luís logo após ele voltar do banheiro. O garoto parecia um tanto atordoado, porém aliviado, se é que isso era possível – Passou mal de novo?

\- Não devia ter comido aquele queijo minas que trouxe depois do roadtrip – O alfa baixinho invocado sentou a bunda na cadeira e apoiou a cabeça na janela, já que sentava naquela última carteira perto da janela, assim como um personagem principal de anime, talvez um pouco edgy, mas ele não tinha culpa que aquela jaqueta preta ficava grande em seu corpinho. Era uma mentirinha muito boa, mesmo que continuasse com a fama de cagão de laticínio, era melhor que falar que bateu uma na foto de um bumbum bem guloso.

Ou era melhor, qual o problema de socar um punhetão para uma bunda redondinha gostosa? Aquela coxas torneadas, o vídeo daquela piroca que balançava de um ladinho pro outro, a mensagem o chamando de _Painho_ , que tesão!

\- Que roadtrip o que rapá, é mochilão – Maria Renata Lópes corrigiu seu amigo paulista (ou paulistano, nunsei) que gostava de palavras gringas – Enfim, vamos fazer o trabalho depois do almoço, ouviu? Nada de comer derivados de leite e se atrasar porque tava no banheiro.

-...Isso aconteceu uma vez só. E também não precisava falar no grupo da sala.

Aquele era o jeito amoroso de se tratarem, tão BBAFF depois da situação que Maria Renata Lópes passou, da perda que fez seu coração se quebrar, que fez sua coroa cair, que se levantou e falou que _Antes eu Sofria, hoje eu Sou Fria_ e Alexandre Mercedes Luís estendeu as mãos para ela.

Logo o sinal batia e uma multidão de alunos saía correndo das salas de aula, parecia um rebanho de animais famintos, restando apenas Theo Otávio Narvaes e Maria Renata Lópes, pura coincidência, nada de clichê mesmo, serinho. A alfa se levantava para ir até a carteira do ômega, tocando em seu ombro.

Aquele pequeno gesto que afetava toda uma estrutura molecular e física no corpo do pode ômegazinho sensível a tudo, até vídeos de cachorrinhos fofos que faziam ele chorar até desidratar. Aquele gesto que fazia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar todo.

\- Você está livre para fazer o trabalho depois do almoço? Aí ficamos para a aula a tarde mesmo – Perto daquele nenêni, a alfa deixava sua aura de Sasuke Uchiha de lado, virando um docinho com Theo Otávio Narvaes. Logo percebia que sua mão estava na mão do outro, era um instinto protetor – A-Ah, desculpa.

\- Na-Não! Sem problemas, alfa— Digo, Renata!

Era ai que tudo começava. Seu corpo já estava em um turbilhão de emoções, parecia que estava preso em furacão de dildos da Bad Dragon, os pintões de dragão batendo em sua cara, o estrago que eles faziam em um cu guloso era comparável ao seus sentimentos.

Ficou aquele climinha que, como sempre, fazia Theo Otávio Narvaes correr da sala na velocidade do Sonic, mas também estava motivado pela sua fome. Estranhamente, sentia cheiro de Strogonoff de Frango no ar, mas não lembrava o porquê.

_Scenting._

_Qual a tradução dessa porra pro português? Cadê a listinha da Task Force sobre esses termos omegaverse?_

 

**[MOMENTO JABÁ COMERCIAL DA JEQUITI DURANTE ESSA NOVELA MEXICANA]**

 

\- Maoe! Eu sou o Sílvio Santos! Você quer ler fanfics gringas mas seu vocabulário em inglês não é lá essas coisas? Aqui temos a Task Force, esse grupo dedicado a traduções de fanfictions de Yuri on Ice! Corre aqui, entra no nosso grupo do facebook e venha para nosso server do Discord, que proporciona esses momentos cracks!

 

**[Sílvio Santos sai da sala e volta a novela]**

 

Theo Otávio Narvaes estava liberando um pouco de seus feromônios que cheiravam a sua comida favorita. Podia muito bem pedir para ir para casa mais cedo, mas não, ia ficar, já que sempre carregava seus remedinhos de emergência.

_Ok Theo Otávio Narvaes, você tem Dramim, Paracetaloka e seus supressores, vamos tomar uma dose a mais._

Nisso, Theo Otávio Narvaes foi comprar seu lanchinho e se encontrar com Alle para contar toda a mini aventura tesuda que acabou de passar.

xxx

Alexandre Mercedes Luís seguia sua vida pelos corredores daquela escola na maior vibe de bad boy, mesmo com sua baixa estatura, ainda dava medo com o olhar. Boatos que sua salsicha era capaz de fazer as pessoas delirarem na batatinha. No caso deliravam na salsicha, não na batatinha, mas ainda deliravam.

Também deliravam na sua motoca que havia ~~roubado~~ comprado com seu esforço em seu trabalho de motoboy delivery do Subway, uma pena que perdeu o emprego após descobrirem que o local era fachada para a Tríade.  
Seu olhar era de alguém que parecia um tanto perturbado. Não que tivesse visto alguma coisa que o assustasse, mas sim algo que fizesse seu pipi ficar durinho, pensava naquilo enquanto andava pelos corredores comendo seus chips sabor Polvo que tinha um cheiro forte, mas que era gostoso demais.

Logo que passava pela sala de informática, sentia o celular vibrar, era mais uma mensagem de seu Baby Mistério.

Baby Mistério:

[oiiii Painho! Tô te vendo ai no corredor, viu? Ficou feliz com meu presentinho?  ♡ ]

Você:

[quem é você porra]

Baby Mistério:

[ai, não seja grosso comigo, eu fui um baby bem comportado, mereço um agrado, não~?]

Você:

[eu não vou mandar foto do meu pau] 

Baby Mistério:

[mas não é isso que eu quero.

give me the cummies, painho!  ♡]

_imagem em anexo: lábios_carnudos_abertos.png_

Alexandre Mercedes Luís simplesmente deixou seu pacotinho de batata cair no chão. Olhou envolta, pensando em como aquela pessoa que mexia com sua cabeça (tanto a de cima como a de baixo) poderia ser qualquer um naquela escola e não ia saber, afinal, era um _Baby Mistério._

Você:

[já volto²]

Assim, ele pegou seu salgadinho e apertou seu passo para ir ao banheiro. Uma certa figura o observava da sala de informática, com um sorriso malicioso.

Baby Mistério:

[se divirta  ♡]

 

xxx

 

\- Você tem certeza que não quer ir para casa? Teu rosto tá fervendo – Alessandra del Bairro tirava a mão da testa de Theo Otávio Narvaes e voltava a comer sua sobra de yakossoba do jantar, era um bom almoço.

\- Eu tô bem, tô top, juro. É só eu não me exaltar – Theo Otávio Narvaes terminava de comer seu Strogonoff de Frango, seu eros, sua comida afrodisíaca que nem percebia – Então, como se sente sabendo que vai fazer o trabalho com seu Crush Internacional™?

\- Nós vamos fazer na biblioteca depois do almoço e— Ei, ele não é meu crush! – Alessandra del Bairro exclamou, virando seu rostinho fofinho de lado. Não podia negar que a voz daquele Russo-Canadense dava umas sensações estranhas. Ele era o Mr. Worldwide – Eu só gosto muito de línguas.

\- Gosta tanto de línguas que quer uma segunda na boca, né? – Theo Otávio Narvaes soltou um BERRO. Parecia uma criatura tímida, mas quando estava com sua amiga Freudiana de boa qualidade, se soltava quase que todo, embora alguns comentários fossem desnecessários – E não venha falando de furry de novo, eu não fodo animais— O intervalo está acabando, vou no banheiro. Te vejo mais tarde?

\- Mas é claro, menino que gosta de animas antropormóficos – Alessandra del Bairro se levantou e puxou a mão de Theo para ajudá-lo a levantar também. Fizeram seu toque com as mãos que envolvia fazer um coraçãozinho com as mãos e dizer _Nico Nico Nii_ bem alto. Ela iria se encontrar com seu Worldwide Crush e ele corria para o banheiro soltar um barroso, isso sempre acontecia quando tomava muito café.

Theo Otávio Narvaes passava pelo corredor sem nem olhar muito, a pressa não era somente para eliminar aquele troço de dentro de si, mas também para tomar uma dose a mais de seus supressores e garantir que aquilo não fosse sobrecarregar sua cabecinha e hormônios de ômega. Chegava no banheiro masculino e logo ia para uma das cabines fazer suas necessidades, por mais que estivesse um tanto desconfortável pelo fato da pessoa na cabine ao lado soltar alguns sons estranhos. Não demorava muito para sair e ir lavar suas mãozinhas, parando para olhar no espelho.

Tirava uma caixa de dentro de sua bolsa e despejava alguns comprimidos na mão, acabando por derrubar alguns a mais. Até ia devolver boa parte para a caixa, mas ao ouvir o som de uma cabine se abrindo, enfiou tudo por sua goela abaixo. Não queria ser julgado, mas já sendo.  
Para sua surpresa, quem saía era Alexandre Mercedes Luís que, novamente, parecia aliviado. Talvez os sons era de alguém que estava fazendo um xixi como um campeão.

\- Ei, cê tá bem? – O pequeno alfa se dirigiu até a pia para lavar suas mãos depois do ato de coito com a mão que havia feito no banheiro, notando o nervosismo de Theo Otávio Narvaes.

\- Esfou ofímo, afão – Theo Otávio Narvaes respondeu de forma afobada por conta dos comprimidos em sua boca, engolindo eles e esperar que não desse nenhuma reação ruim – Eu consigo me virar sem um alfa.

\- Ow, não precisa vir na defensiva também, cacete. Maria Renata Lópes te avisou sobre o trabalho?

\- Sim, ela avisou, muito obrigado por me lembrar.

\- Ótimo, só não fiquem de putariada porque não quero ser vela. Vamos logo, o horário do almoço já vai acabar. – Alexandre Mercedes Luís falou, terminando de secar suas mãos em suas calças. Aquilo fez Theo Otávio prestar atenção em duas coisas; uma delas era o crocs que ele usava, crocs sem meia ainda. Alexandre Mercedes Luís ia saindo enquanto Theo Otávio Narvaes ainda olhava para o espelho, mas abrindo a boca novamente.

\- Ah, fecha esse zíper, viu? – O ômega soltou um riso debochado, que fez o alfa corar e fechar desesmperadamente aquele zíper que guardava seu pauzão dentro da calça.

Theo Mercedes Luís ia saindo logo em seguida, mas logo seu corpo dava alguns sinais de que não tava tão bem assim.

 

xxx

 

 Para alguns, aquele descanso depois do almoço era usado para estudo, diversão, jogar League of Legends na sala de informática, webnamorar e treinar. Paty Maionese Gonçalvez não era só uma jogadora do time de vôlei da escola, como também era a capitã da porra toda. Até parecia uma personagem que havia saído direto de Haikyuu. Havia combinado de treinar e que depois iria fazer o trabalho com Letícia Maria Clementina das Nevez.

Porém, Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves não sabia onde enfiar a cara. A jovem nordestina poderia adiantar sua parte do trabalho, mas estava com preguiça, só isso mesmo. E assistir as garotas treinando parecia algo bem mais produtivo. Não podia negar que aquelas garotas eram talentosas, principalmente sua colega de trabalho. E que também era um xuxuzinho.

Treinavam sob a tutela do professor de Ed. Física Marcelo Gregório Augusto, o pentacampeão do mundial de vôlei, que já foi até técnico da federação de vôlei do Acre, mas que hoje se encontra como professor naquela escolinha de alunos com propriedades de crescerem pintos e engravidarem. Ainda tinha saudades dos tempos antigos, mas o que mantinha ele ali era nossa queria Psora Paulina que dava aula de tudo menos matemática, aquela porra de matéria que ninguém entendia merda nenhuma.

E que coincidentemente estava ali perto, fingindo estar assistindo a partida, mas só queria estar perto de Marcelo Gregório Augusto, que não demorava muito para notar sua presença e até acenava. Boatos que ambos estavam saindo juntos, mas eram só boatos.

\- Pensei que não ia me ver nunca – Psora Paulina se levantou da arquibancada e foi andando até o técnico, mesmo que dolorida do crossfit de ontem – Estão treinando para os regionais?

\- Estão sim, vai ser uma temporada intensa agora que a Paty Maionese se recuperou. Você vai vir assistir os jogos? Eu adoraria te ver torcendo pelas meninas.

\- Uh, eu não sei, tenho tanta prova para corrigir...

Neste momento, Paty Maionese Gonçalvez parecia estar se preparando para um saque decisivo que iria virar aquele treino de potna cabeça, 180 graus negativos, cima e baixo, de um lado e pro outro.

Por um momento, Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves sentiu uma força interior que nunca havia sentido antes, ou talvez havia, não sabemos, mas ela sentiu a motivação pela sua companheira, que as fez levantar e dizer palavras que ia mudar o rumo dessa fanfic maravilhosa.

\- Paty, давай! – Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves proferiu as palavras russas tão alto que Paty Maionese Gonçalves ouviu e, no momento que ia sacar, sentiu seu emocional se desequilibrar e sacou a bola com mais força que o normal e de forma desajeitada, indo para outra direção.

\- Mas por você eu posso tentar apa—

E antes que Psora Paulina pudesse dar sua resposta definitiva sobre aparecer ou não nos jogos regionais para ver ~~Marcelo Gregório Augusto~~ assistir o time jogar, aquela bola de vôlei acertou sua cara em cheio, numa força tão descomunal que a professora desmaiou ao cair no chão.

E aquele era só o começo da desgraceira mais desgraçada que as fanfics que Alessandra del Bairro costumava ler.

 

xxx

 

Theo Otávio Narvaes chegava na biblioteca bem na hora que o sinal tocou. Seu corpo estava um tanto mole, mas dava um jeito de andar por aqueles corredores, não demorando muito para avistar Alexandre Mercedes Luís e Maria Renata Lópes. Só de pairar os olhos naquela alfa seu corpo reagia, mas naquele hora estava diferente, tudo estava bem mais intensificado, mas tentava manter a calma.

Só que era difícil se acalmar quando sua crush alfa estava ali, que também pareceu um tanto atordoada ao ver Theo Otávio Narvaes se aproximando, sentindo um cheiro forte de... Strogonoff de Frango.

\- Puta que pariu, alguém te mergulhou em um banho de molho? – Alexandre Mercedes Luís reclamou, levantando a cabeça que antes estava enfiada em um livro – E também tem cheiro de bife na manteiga e perfume de macho!

Só que esse último cheiro vinha de Maria Renata Lópes, por mais leve que fosse, ainda estava no ar.

\- Ca-Cala a boca, maria-fumaça – Theo Otávio Narvaes hesitou ao falar, deixando sua bolsa na mesa e se sentando ao lado de Maria Renata Lópes quase que instantaneamente, por mais que a sensação em seu corpo só piorasse quando se aproximava.

Mas não era tão doloroso, era bom, por mais que acabasse se enjoando por conta de seu olfato sensível e que qualquer cheirinho forte fosse capaz de fazé-lo vomitar, mas suas crush alfa também estava do mesmo, coneguia sentir aquele cheiro de bife na manteira e perfume de macho, mais espeficamente, era Kaiak. A sensação era de como se estivesse em seu cio, mas que só afetava uma pessoa em especial, embora o cheiro estivesse no ar.

Maria Renata Lópes tentava não demonstrar que seu corpitcho de alfa reagia com aquilo, que mexia com sua cabeça (novamente, a de cima e a de baixo) de um jeito louco. Parecia a mesma sensação de quando encontrava um ômega em seu cio... Poderia Theo Otávio Narvaes estar naqueles dias em que quer dar mais do que nunca? Em que seu bumbumzinho guloso estava produzindo liquidos pegajosos para uma melhor lubrificação? Em que poderia carregar um bebezinho em sua barriga por conta de alguma explicação biológica de omegaverse?

Mas como isso era possível se encheu o cu de supressores, mesmo que sem querer? Será que eram efeitos colaterais misturados com um puta dum TESÃO maldito que rolava entre aquela alfa intimidadora porém fofa e o ômega fofinho que parecia estar com dor de barriga de tão encolhido que estava naquela cadeira.

\- Olha, eu acho melhor a gente deixar para fazer esse trabalho outro dia, o Theo Lópes, digo, Theo Otávio não parece muito bem – Maria Renata Lópes falou, encolhendo os ombros. Seu corpo parecia rígido (o pau também), duro, numa posição defensiva, assim como um alfa que estava pronto para proteger seu ômega. De forma instintiva, Maria Renata Lópes pousou a mão no ombro de Theo Otávio Narvaes como uma certeza de que ela estava lá.

Theo Otávio Narvaes ia até abrir a boca e falar que estava bem e a culpa era do Strogonoff de Frango que havia consumido, mas aquele toque tão quentinho no seu ombrinho foi capaz de fazer o ômega simplesmente cair duro no chão, quase que desmaiado. Parecia um drop, algo que ocorria quando um ômega se encontrava em situações hostis, quando tava muito assustado, quase que borrando suas calças.

Mas aquilo não foi causado por medo.

Aquilo foi causado por um tesão tão forte, mas tão forte que foi capaz de desmaiar aquele serzinho na biblioteca.

**[Outra pausa, Theo Otávio Norvaes entra novamente na cena, com uma bolsinha de soro]**

\- E foi assim que eu desmaiei.

**[Theo Otávio Narvaes se arrasta da cena e despausa a novela]**

_x flashback off x_

\- MEU SANTO CRISTO É A TERCEIRA VEZ QUE A GENTE APARECE NESSA ESCOLA POR GENTE DESMAIADA! – Um socorrista da ambulância gritava enquanto puxava a maca para levar Lord Victor Ivanovich III, que desmaiou após inalar aquele cheiro de Strogonoff de Frango que feria seu orgulho Russo. Os alunos estavam confusos com toda a situação, então as aulas do resto do dia foram canceladas.

 

xxx

 

Theo Otávio Narvaes acordava daquela espécie de coma auto-induzido por ele mesmo, ja que é auto, se adentrou em um coma auto-induzido por si só. Não enxergava nada justamente por estar sem óculos e seu corpo estava franquim fraquim, parecia que não havia comido direito.

A primeira coisa que fez ao ver que estava em um hospital foi dar um belo de um BERRO. E seu BERRO era universal, todos conheciam e sabiam o significado daquele gritar estridente, era o _chamado da alcatéia._

Mentira, era só um BERRO de susto mesmo.

Então foi sedado e voltou a dormir que nem um bebêzinho.

Aquele episódio escolar ficou conhecido nos livros de história do Brasil como _O Ômega do Cheiro de Strogonoff que Causou Histeria Coletiva._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tá chovendo hambúrguer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447849) by [courtmagician (gold_on_ice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/courtmagician)




End file.
